1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relates to speakers, and more particularly, one or more exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relates to planar magnet speakers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been an increasing demand for a speaker having a small thickness in order to be mounted on a thin film type display.
When a single-coil speaker or a multi-coil speaker operates, a voice coil located on a diaphragm makes the entire diaphragm vibrate. Coil-type speakers may output high-volume sound, but they are not suitable for use as thin speakers because they have a great thickness.
To manufacture a thin speaker, instead of using a coil, an electrostatic transducer may be implemented using a piezoelectric plate or an electrostatic plate that responds to an electric field. However, the electrostatic transducer may require a very high driving voltage in relation to an output sound volume and may perform a bending motion rather than a piston motion. Thus, the electrostatic transducer can output only low-volume sound and has insufficient reproduction performance in a low frequency range.
Therefore, a planar magnet speaker that may be easily manufactured to have a small thickness and generate sound through a piston movement of a membrane is needed.